ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last OmniBender/Timeline
Timeplaces BOG - Before Omnibender Genocide 'AOG '- After Omnibender Genocide Timeline 2000 BOG 5/5/2000 - The Omnitrix Spirit is discovered in a watch. 12/9/2000 - The watch holding the Omnitrix Spirit is destroyed and the Omnitrix Spirit joins with the Alien Spirit to create the OmniBender Spirit. 1952 BOG 1/1/1952 - The first OmniBender, Xameta, an Orishan, is born. 17/4/1952 - Xameta masters Earthbending and Firebending. 25/12/1952 - Xameta becomes an True OmniBender by mastering Airbending. 1850 BOG 13/12/1850 - Xameta dies by the hand of his wife. 13/12/1850 - A second after, a Terrasapien is born. 1834 BOG 3/5/1834 - The Terrasapien, named Geon learns Firebending and Airbending and travels to the South Pole for Waterbending training. 10/10/1834 - The Pyrosapien launch a war on the South Pole. 1824 BOG 10/10/1824 - OmniBender Geon defeats the Pyrosapiens with the usage of the OmniState. Geon dies shortly afterwards. A Pyrosapien OmniBender is born with the immediate power of Fire and Earth, named Azulon. 1808 BOG 29/2/1808 - OmniBender Azulon is killed while using lightning in anger. OmniBender Uornot is born three seconds afterwards. 1798 BOG 29/2/1798 - Uornot becomes a True OmniBender on his tenth birthday. Uornot renames the species name Aerosapien to OmniBender for fun. 1759 BOG 5/12/1759 - Uornot defeats the Pyrosapiens in war, and darkness reigns the world for 1000 years. (Perhaps a Celestial Convergence) 759 BOG 25/12/759 - Uornot dies at a very old age. OmniBender Infitnite is born. OmniBender Infitnite starts his meditation. 342 BOG 25/12/342 - Infitnite has a vision of war during meditation and is forced out, killing him as meditation was keeping him out of death. 343 BOG 1/1/343 - OmniBender Ishyok is born with the unusual ability of all the elements at birth 12 BOG 1/1/12 - The Pyrosapiens kill Ishyok, and a man Pyrosapien automatically has the power to bend all elements. 5/5/12 - The Pyrosapien OmniBender drowns while learning Waterbending. OmniBender Max is born. 0 BOG 1/1/0 - Max escapes after learning his status as the OmniBender. 31/12/0 - OmniBender Genocide is started. 1 AOG 6/2/0001 - Pyrosapiens declare war on the rest of the world. 6/3/0001 - Max is submerged in water, and creates a water bubble around himself unintentionally using the OmniState. He is frozen inside the bubble, and enters suspended animation. 100 AOG 5/5/0100 - The frozen sphere melts, and Max is found by an Orishan. 15/5/0100 - Max travels to the Terrasapien Nation to give hope to the Terrasapiens and enters the OmniState. 29/5/0100 - Max learns how to Waterbend. 6/7/0100 - Max defeats the Pyrosapiens at the battle of the Orishan Tribe. 10/9/0100 - Max travels to the Terrasapien Nation's big city capital. OmniBenders OmniBender Xameta (Orishan) (Death at 102 years) - The first OmniBender. Notice that his name includes the letters of Max's name. OmniBender Geon (Terrasapien) (Death at 36 years) - The second OmniBender, and also the first user of the OmniState. OmniBender Azulon (Pyrosapien) (Death at 16 years) - The third OmniBender, and also the youngest OmniBender to die. OmniBender Uornot (Aerosapien) (Death at 1010 years) - The oldest OmniBender to die. OmniBender Infitnite (Orishan) (Death at 497 years) - The second oldest OmniBender to die, but the first OmniBender to complete a life without learning another element. OmniBender Ishyok (Terrasapien) (Death at 333 years) Historical Events 10th October 1824 BOG - OmniBender Geon demonstrates the power of the OmniState. Short - The Beginning - Featuring Omnibender Xameta 36 year old Xameta is watching another Orishan eat meat 'Xameta: '''Can I have some? '''Orishan, eating: '''No, get your own. Xameta sadly walks towards the village campfire. A green light shines in the forest opposing the village. '''Voice: '''Where'd you think you're going? Xameta turns around to see a Celestialsapien, guardians of cities, and holders of alien DNA. '''Xameta: '''Just going for a stroll in the woods. '''Celestialsapien: '''I'm sorry I can't give you Pyrosapien DNA to aid you on your stroll, as your mother was very bad in stealing a Terrasapien's jewellery. Xameta walks on, past the safe boundaries of the Celestialsapien, and enters the woods. The green light is still shining, and leads Xameta to a clearing. A pod with a watch opens, and the watch emits more green light. '''Xameta: '''A watch? I'll be the guy with the most fashion! Xameta reaches out to the watch and it jumps onto his chest. '''Xameta: '''Hello to you too, watch. '''Omnitrix: '''I am not just a ''watch. I am the Omnitrix Spirit, creator of elemental power. You currently host the Alien Spirit more powerful than any other alien, so I bonded with you. Right now, you can take me off, but you will not have the most power. '''Xameta: '''So I'm the most powerful alien now? '''Omnitrix Spirit: '''Not exactly. A red light appears, and another watch spawns. This watch is red. It morphs into a Celestialsapien. '''Omnitrix Spirit: '''Negatrix. You have arrived for the Celestial Convergence. Xameta is transformed into a Celestialsapien, with the opposite colour of Negatrix, which would be green. '''Negatrix Spirit: '''It's your turn to be turned into DNA for 100,000 years. '''Omnitrix Spirit: '''But if I beat you, you will be destroyed for 2,100 years. The spirits wave their hands in a circle, and fire shoots at each other. Xameta's Alien Spirit reaches out and slams the Omnitrix into his body. This triggers the OmniState, combining the Alien Spirit and the Omnitrix Spirit to make one spirit. The OmniBender. '''Xameta: '''I am the First of thousands. Negatrix, be destroyed! The First OmniBender conjures water out of the air and slices at the other spirit, damaging it, but not much. Negatrix shoots flames at Xameta, who creates a water shield that fizzles the whole thing. Negatrix flickers, and disappears. Xameta exits the OmniState. '''Xameta: '''What just happened? '''Omnitrix Spirit, from inside the OmniBender: '''Negatrix has just fleed. He realises that I- we can destroy him. We must train in all four elements. You are a master of water, I see. For Earth, you must be strong. Several rocks are flung at Xameta. He catches one, and throws it at the others, sending them away. '''Omnitrix Spirit, from inside the OmniBender: '''More like that, yes. But do that with your mind. Figure that your hand is holding another rock, and swiping the rocks away. Xameta raises his hand at the ground and it launches up, immediately. He pushes out, and it is launched into a tree, and then collides into other trees, one of which is hosting a spirit. '''Tree Spirit: '''Do you mind, mate? He lashes out, creating poisonous roots. Xameta waterbends the poison, causing it to shoot back at the tree, then uses Terrasapien power to smack the roots away. '''Xameta: '''I'm the First OmniBender, mate - so I don't mind. '''Omnitrix Spirit: '''Do not boast of your title, Xameta. It will only lead to death. You have mastered earth, I think. Scene End. On a volcano, Xameta is training, kicking fire at nothing in particular. '''Xameta: '''So, after this training, I've got Aerosapien Training? '''Omnitrix Spirit: '''It will be your hardest one, as freedom was never your best characteristic. Flowing and staying cool is, like water. '''Xameta: '''O.O How do you know this stuff about me? '''Omnitrix Spirit: '''I am you, young OmniBender. After defeating a volcano spirit that was really aggressive, Xameta travelled to an Aerosapien village. There was Negatrix, waiting by the Air Celestialsapien. '''Negatrix: '''We can start our Celestial Convergence here, Omnitrix. '''Xameta: '''I do not answer to Omnitrix anymore. I am known as Xameta, the First of Thousands, the First OmniBender, and a thief. Negatrix shoots spiralling fire at the OmniBender who lifts a pillar of sand to dispel it, then shoots his own supercharged fire shot. '''Negatrix: '''Fire, Water and Earth? I am lucky I got here first. Negatrix causes the floor to erupt around the OmniBender, raising walls of lava very high. '''Omnitrix Spirit: '''Concentrate on aerokinetically manipulating the space around you to escape. I cannot help you now. Xameta does, but to no avail. Negatrix causes the lava wall to go higher, about to fall on the OmniBender. '''Omnitrix Spirit: '''CONCENTRATE! Xameta's eyes go white, and he shoots up in the air, having finally unlocked the power of Air. '''Xameta: '''I will not allow you to bring darkness to this world, Negatrix. The OmniBender, with ultimate power, shoots water, then fire and earth, then air, encasing Negatrix in a ball of energy, shrinking him into red dust. '''Xameta: '''What just happened? '''Omnitrix Spirit: '''You won the Celestial Convergence, Xameta. Xameta entered the Aerosapien village, and found a girlfriend, and they eventually got married. You will have to read the Timeline to find out what happens next. Category:Timelines